1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pipe pulling grip and, in particular, to a pipe pulling grip for use in pulling underground irrigation pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, several different types of pipe pulling grips are commercially available in the market. FIG. 1 shows an example of such a prior art pipe pulling grip which is comprised of multi-weave, galvanized steel, mesh grip 200 and rotating eye 210. Rotating eye 210 turns to relieve pulling torque when tension on hoop 150 is relieved and this enables the user to readily withdraw pipe from the grip at the end of a pulling session. In a typical grip of the type shown in FIG. 1, rotating eye 210 is comprised of forged steel. Further, pipe pulling grips of the type shown in FIG. 1 are commercially available from, for example, Kellems, Inc. of Stonington, Conn. or from Economy Cable Grips of South Norwalk, Conn.
However, several problems occur when pipe pulling grips of the type shown in FIG. 1 are used to pull PVC pipe or polypropolene pipe to install underground irrigation systems. One problem which occurs is that such grips wear out rapidly, for example, on the average of once every two weeks, and have to be replaced, at great expense. Another problem which occurs is that time and effort must be expended to sea? the opening at the end of the pipe which is inserted into the grip to prevent outside contamination from entering therein. Still another problem which occurs is that valve wires are sometimes damaged when they are pulled along with a main irrigation line.
As a result of these problems, there is a need in the art for a pipe pulling grip which: (a) is sturdy and does not wear out rapidly when used underground; (b) eliminates the need to seal the pipe opening against outside contamination when used underground; (c) provides a relatively large, smooth, compacted boring for the pipe to follow when used underground --which boring reduces friction and, thereby, permits longer and larger pipe pulls; and (d) can be used to pull all types of pipe, including PVC pipe and polypropolene pipe.